1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a transmission for an automobile, and more particularly to a transmission for an automobile which has an improved lubricating mechanism for a case extension bush, gears and gear bearings.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Lubricating oil must be constantly provided to certain parts of a transmission, such as that portion of a case extension bush which journals a drive shaft. A conventional structure for providing lubricating oil to such case extension bush comprises a conduit for guiding lubricating oil from an oil basin located in a gear case to an oil shelf formed at an upper portion of the case extension bush.
However, when the aforesaid conventional lubricating structure is used, a conduit must be formed in the case extension, resulting in an increased number of constituent parts and an increased number of steps for assembling work, so that the lubricating structure is economically unfavorable. In view of the need for reducing automobile size, the conventional lubricating structure using a large number of parts has another shortcoming in that the disposition of the lubricating parts in a limited small space causes restrictions in mounting positions and sizes of other parts.